Cure
by Otaku14girl
Summary: Suzan Rose had a pretty normal life. Her parents died in a car accident 7 months ago and she now lives alone. She has two best friends named Lilly and Vicky. They all love Elsword and play it everyday. One day everything changes, her whole life literally disappears before her eyes. When she wakes up she has absolutely no idea where she is. She meets a boy she knows way too well...
1. Chapter 1

**Otaku14Girl: Soooo, new fanfic. Please don't kill me I have the other one already half way done and i'll post it soon so yeah. This is by me and my cousin AnngamerExe! It's her first fanfic so hopefully we get good feedback!**

**AnngamerExe: I hope you enjoy it! If you want more be sure to comment please! I will be making more fanfiction in the future so please give me tips!**

**Otaku14Girl: We only own Lilly(me) and Vicky(Ann) and Suzan Rose(made up OC)! hope you enjoy this because we're enjoying writing it! and you should add us on Elsword if you play it, if you don't play it, you should! It's free so get it! We will put our usernames at the end! Now on with the story!**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I checked the time, 7:00 AM.

''Crap! I'm late''

I jumped out of bed and changed into my uniform quickly. It's been 7 months since the accident that took my parents lives. I hurriedly pushed the memory out of my head. I rush out of the house and ran off to school. In the distance, I see my two best friends also running to school.

"Hey Lilly, Vicky, you guys are late too!?"

"Yeah!" they yelled together.

We made it to class just as the bell rang. I sighed in relief and sat down next to my friends. Vicky, was short for Victoria. We met when we bumped into each other at the mall, literally. I kept apologizing and she invited me to sit with her. We got to know each other pretty well and became best friends. We found out we went to the same school and I've known her about 6 years now. Lilly was short for Lilliana. We had known each other since kindergarten and were neighbors, so naturally we were best friends. They met each other when I invited them to come over and play Elsword. They had no idea what the game was until I showed it to them. Elsword is an online game which I absolutely love! Ever since I showed it to them-well let's just say we can all agree that Add is one of the best characters on there. Vicky started poking me to get my attention. I looked up at our high school teacher, who was giving me an annoyed look.

"Y-yes?"

"Suzan Freakin Rose! The teacher is calling ya!" Lilly whispered loudly.

"Would you come up here and and solve this problem?"

I nodded and walked up to the board. The problem was pretty easy and I solved it quickly. Once I was done, I hurried back to my seat. The teacher gave me a satisfied look and went back to teaching. I saw Lilly giggling out of the corner of my eye. Sighing, I pulled out my notebook and took some notes. This happened in a few of my other classes too. Soon the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. I met up with Lilly and Vicky at the front of the school, we always walked home together. We talked about Elsword and anime the whole way.

"See ya later!" I yelled to them before heading into my house.

I did my homework quickly, not bothering to see if I had more than what I could remember. I turned on my computer and got on Elsword. Lilly and Vicky were already on. I started messaging them:

**Suzan: Hey guys! :3**

**Lilly: Sup.**

**Vicky: Yo.**

**Suzan: You guys do your homework?**

**Vicky: Yeah.**

**Lilly: Ummm... yup! Definitely did it, no need to check or anything!**

**Suzan: That didn't sound very convincing...**

**Lilly: Let's go level up!**

**Vicky: Yeah, I'm close to getting my second job quest.**

**Suzan: Fine...Lilly, make sure you do your work later.**

**Lilly: Yes mother, lol.**

**Vicky: Lol. So, what dungeon? **

**Suzan: Hmm, let's go to the Altera Core.**

**Lilly: Let me go get my Aisha, BRB.**

After Lilly got her character we went questing for a while. Unfortunately, it wasn't an unlimited stamina day so we ran out. We decided to get off. I checked the time, it was already 11 pm! I changed and lay down in bed. My mind wandered to Elsword and the characters back stories. I always found Add and Ravens stories the saddest, but I always felt more drawn to Add. I wanted to give him a hug and tell him everything was going to be alright. I sighed. I couldn't go into their world and the thought saddened me. I slowly felt my self dozing and let sleep take over. That night I dreamed of meeting the Elgang and going on adventures.

I woke up at 6 am to my alarm clock being annoying. I turned it off and got up. I took a quick shower andf put on my uniform. It was Friday and me, Lilly, and Vicky were having a sleepover. I had bought a ton of snacks and soda so we could stay up all night and play Elsword. I left the house at 6:50 and started towards school. I stopped at an intersection when I got a text from Lilly.

**We're right in front of you, look up.**

I looked up and smiled. Without checking if it was okay to cross, I started towards them. Suddenly I heard a loud horn. The next thing I knew I was on the floor. My head was pounding and my chest hurt badly. I felt something trickling down my head. I reached up and touched it, blood. I looked over at my friends. Vicky looked terrified while Lilly had her face frozen in a look of terror and shock. I tried to give them a reassuring smile but ended up coughing up blood instead.

"Call an ambulance!" I heard Vicky yell.

They ran over to me. Soon my body started going numb. My vision was dotted with darkness. I couldn't move anything.

"Suzan! Hang in there! Suzan wake up! You can't die! We still have to have our sleep over right?" Lilly said trying to keep me awake.

Everything went dark. _Man, I'm so sleepy. Is this how it feels to die? It's so peaceful...i wish I could have said goodbye. I hope I get to see Mom and Dad again..._

**~THIRD PERSON~**

On that day, Suzan Rose took her final breath with her friends by her side. Her life in this world was over.

**~END~**

**Otaku14Girl: I know I didn't put a description of anyone in this chapter. I did that on purpose so please don't comment on it. Tomorrow we will have more time so I will explain how the OC and us look in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and I promise there will be more in the next chapter. Have a good morning/day/night!**

**AnngamerExe: Bye bye! Hope you enjoyed. Add us!**

**Elsword names:**

**Ann: blackgodwolf**

** King70**

** ShadowFox965**

**Otaku: XlCleionalX**

** Empress70**

** Lunarfox14**

** RandomAdd14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Otaku14Girl: So we are back! This next chapter will be more detailed and stuff! Looks will be described for sure! The story finally gets good! Thanks for the review!**

**AnngamerExe: Yo! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! We shall be continuing this wonderful story! And thanks!**

**Otaku14Girl: Yup! By the way, the Elgang hasn't gotten there first class yet! Now on with the story!**

**~LILLY'S POV~**

I wore my brown and pink hair in curls. My black dress went down to my knees. Vicky was with me too. Her dirty blonde hair was straight and she had her bangs covering her eyes. Instead of a dress, she wore black dress pants and a nice black shirt. We walked over to the casket in the middle of the room. Suzan Rose, our best friend, was dead. She looked as if she was sleeping. Her pale white skin was a shade lighter than it should have been though. Her wavy white hair framed her face. She was in a lovely white dress, a shade darker than her hair, almost as if it was her wedding day. Her eyes, light blue and dark purple, were never going to open again. I took her cold hand in mine. If I didn't text her she wouldn't have run across the street. I looked back at Vicky. She had a sad look on her face as she stared down at Suzan. I closed my eyes and cried silently. _At least she's with her parents now... _I thought as I sat back down. That was the day my reality caved in and became a nightmare.

**~VICKY'S POV~**

I didn't know what to feel. I was too shocked to feel sadness. I couldn't understand the feeling. It felt to real to be fake. I couldn't take the fact that one of my best friends were gone forever. I looked up as Lilly left to sit down again. She was crying again. I went and sat down with her. I wasn't sure what to do. I hugged her.

"It's going to be alright. We'll get through this together. She's in a better place now."

I felt something warm running down my cheek. Lilly handed me a tissue. I took it and wiped my tears. My best friend dying was my worst nightmare coming true.

**~SUZAN'S**

I didn't expect to wake ever again. But I did. In a forest. I shot up only to almost fall back down because of a sudden wave of nausea. I looked around. There were trees everywhere but no people.** (Otaku: I wonder why? Lol) **

"Hello? Anybody?"

No response. I felt alone. I got up, slowly this time. My clothes felt different so I looked down.

"What the hell!?"

_The last I remembered I was wearing my school uniform, so why am I wearing this!? _I had on a leather jacket, dark blue jeans a white t-shirt and black boots that ended mid calf. My snow white hair was arranged like Asuna's from Sword Art Online. On my side, laying on the ground were two gloves with three blades on each. I picked them up. I then saw something out of the corner of my eye. I whirled around to face it.

"I must be imagining things. There's nothing there."

I turned back around and screamed.

"G-ghost!"

Right in front of me was a glowing, very real, ghost. I backed away slowly. It apparently saw this as a threat because it attacked. I dodged quickly and started putting on the gloves. It hit as I was putting them on and I fell over, almost stabbing myself.

"Da freak bro!? At least let me defend myse-!?"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence because it attacked again. I started to get annoyed. Not only was I getting attacked but it wouldn't even let me finish my sentences. I would have attacked too but I had never fought anything in my life. _Wait, I'm supposed to be dead so what am I doing here!?_ The ghost attacked instead of dodging I held up the blades and blocked it, cutting in the process. _How did I cut it if it's a ghost!? _I ignored the thought and focused on the monster. It seemed to be collecting energy for a big attack.

"Crap!" I yelled as it fired it's attack.

I closed my eyes, ready for impact, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes again. Someone was now standing in front of me and the monster was nowhere to be seen.

"Thank y-!"

I stopped mid-sentence, my face frozen in shock._ No way...This isn't happening..._

"Don't get the wrong idea. I needed something from it."

"Add!? No way, what the frick is happening!?"

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

I shook my head.

"Where are we?"

"Hah? Answer me first."

I looked at him closely. The white hair, the eyes, even the clothes were all the same.

"Holy crap, I'm in Elsword!" **(Otaku and Ann: That's what she said! Lol sorry couldn't resist.)**

"What?"

He gave me the are-you-freaking-insane look. I ignored him. Too much was on my mind for me to even think about him or what he thought of me. _No way. I'm pretty sure I'm dead...so why in hell am I in Elsword!?_ Add started to get impatient.

"You gonna answer me or am I gonna have to force the answers from you?"

"Eep! S-sorry!"

"Hey guys, I think it's coming from over here!" A voice yelled.

There was a rustling in the bushes and a short red head popped out. _Holy shit._ He had red spiky hair and a giant sword on his back.

"Elsword... That means...it's true..." I mumbled in disbelief.

I dropped to my knees.

"Oh, hey Add! Who's this chick?"

"I don't know, she won't tell me. Why are you here anyways?"

"We were getting stuff from the monsters here and heard you talking with someone!"

Elsword walked over to me and kneeled down in front of me.

"Hey! I'm Elsword! What's your name?"

"I know who you all are. I'm Suzan. Seriously, how did I get here..." I mumbled the last part but he still heard me.

"What Do you mean you don't know how you got here?"

"Uhhhhh, nothing! Nothing at all!"

I started laughing nervously.

"Jeez, Elsword! Back up you're making her nervous with your ugly face."

Aisha walked behind him with a annoyed look on her face.

"What!? If anything it's your loud voice!"

"What!? Oh, now you're gonna get it!"

She started shooting fireballs at him. He dodged them and swung at her. I remembered reading a manga where this happened, and if I was right Rena would be coming in a second. Rena popped out of the bushes with a nervous look on her face.

"Now, now, you shouldn't fight."

They ignored her and kept fighting.

"Come on guys, violence isn't the answer."

"Stay out of this!" They yelled together.

Rena had a scowl on her face. They continued fighting. The rest of the Elgang came out of the bushes and watched the scene unfold in front of them. Rena finally snapped.

"Are you two idiots or something!? You're being very rude! Not only that, you're giving her a bad first impression! Now both of you shut up and apologize!"

They both immediately shut up, turned to me, and apologized.

"We're very sorry!"

I jumped a bit.

"I-it's fine!"

I looked around. Everyone looked exactly like they did in the games, more realistic though. I then realized they were all staring at me. I looked back at Add and resisted the sudden urge to hug him like I had always wanted to.

"Where am I?"

"You are in Shadow Forest at the moment." Eve responded.

I looked around and saw how dark it was. I started to rub my hands together and realized I still had the weapons on. I tried to take them off but ended up cutting myself in the process. The sight of blood reminded me of what had happened. I was dead. Never to see my friends again or go to school or have sleepovers. My life was over. The more I thought about it, the more I got sad. I suddenly felt alone again. Someone poked me, getting my attention.

"Ah, sorry. Did you say something?"

Elsword, the one who poked me, backed up again.

"I was asking about what you said earlier, about how you got here and how you knew who we all are."

"I-it's a long story..."

"We have time. Now talk." Add said.

"I-I'm sorry...I can't right now..."

I was now on the brink of tears. _Vicky...Lilly..._

"Why not?"

I burst into tears. Rena and Ara immediately ran over to comfort me.

"Jeez, Add, you're such a jerk!" Aisha yelled, walking over.

"What!? I didn't- I don't even- I didn't mean to make her cry! H-hey! Calm down!"

I looked up at him and shook my head. I started crying even harder. Eventually Eve got angry and walked over to Add.

"Eve, what is-"

_**Flop!**_

Everyone looked over at them. Eve had just slapped Add. Elsword and Aisha were trying to hold in their laughter. I, on the other hand, was laughing so hard that I couldn't hold myself up. Add stared at her in disbelief.

"It's rude to make people cry." Eve said in a robotic voice.

This just made me laugh harder. Add looked over to me and gave a menacing look.

"What the hell are you laughing at!?"

"S-sorry! It's just...Pfft hahahahaha! The look on your face! You look so cute!"

Add blushed slightly. Elsword and Aisha burst out laughing, no longer able to hold it in. I had a sudden thought._ What if this is all a dream? What if I just had a nightmare about dying which led to this dream? _

"Eve, slap me!" I yelled.

"What!?" Everyone but Eve yelled.

"Don't question me, just slap me! I need to prove something!"

"If you want me to, then I shall."

I nodded eagerly. She walked over to me and I prepared myself for the pain. I heard a whoosh of air but it stopped before it could reach my face. Add had stopped Eve from slapping me.

"What the hell man!? Let her slap me!"

"Are you freaking crazy!? Do you want to die!?"

"Ughh!"

I pushed him away and turned back to Eve.

"Hurry up!"

She pulled her hand back and brought it back down. She didn't hit me as hard as Add, but it still hurt like hell. I slowly looked back up._ I really did die...it wasn't a dream...I'm in Elsword and I'm dead._ I started to cry again.

"I'm sorry, did I hit you to hard?"

"N-no, it wasn't your fault!" I cried.

Add sighed and walked over.

"I warned you."

"I'm actually dead!"

"Wait, what!?"

Everyone at me in disbelief as I sobbed my eyes out.

"What do you mean you're dead? You're sitting right here." Aisha said in confusion.

Raven nodded in agreement. I shook my head and continued to cry.

"Lilly and Vicky are never gonna forgive me for dying!"

"Who are you talking about!?" Elsword yelled.

Add sighed again and started petting my head. I looked up at him. He looked away with a bit of blush on his face. I jumped up and hugged him. He made a surprised noise and fell over. I eventually fell asleep.

**~ADD'S POV~**

_Why is this happening to me!? Who is this girl anyways!? How does she know who I am!?_ I looked down at her only to see she was sleeping. I heard someone giggling and looked up at that annoying brat Elsword. He was laughing. I gave him a death glare and started trying to wiggle my way out from underneath her. Aisha stopped me.

"You're gonna wake her up, now stop moving dumb ass!" she whispered loudly.

I glared at her but stopped trying to move. I looked at the rest of them. They were either smiling or laughing quietly. Even the serious Raven had a small smile on his face. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**~LILLY'S POV~**

Me and Vicky had locked ourselves up in Suzan's house. She had been gone for a few days now but we refused to leave, not even to go see our own families. Our parents came to check on us and try to make us come home every once in a while but for the most part they left us alone. It was one particular day when my mom came to make us dinner that our lives changed forever. That was a day we would never ever forget, even if we were **DEAD**.

**~END~**

**Otaku: So how did you people like it? Let us know, it encourages us to write more, even if you didn't like it :D Also...HAPPY FREAKIN NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**Ann: YAAAAAY! 2015 HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and please stay tuned for chapter 3 ;3**

**Otaku: Have a good day/night/morning!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Otaku: Sup! So a diff-**

**Ann: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Otaku: -_-' Really? As I was saying a different chapter was gonna go before this but we decided it would be better if all of our characters met before we...tease Add more. -Evil laughter-**

**Ann: Ciel be partying all night brah! Hope you enjoy the story! ;)**

**Otaku: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~LILLYS POV~**

That day, I would never forget what happened that day. It was the best and worst day of my life. The day when everything ended and started over again. The day I died with my best friend.

**~VICKYS POV~**

I couldn't do anything to stop it, for it had happened to fast. Everything was over before either of us realized what happened. That fateful day was inevitable. My best friend died that day...so did I.

**~LILLYS POV~**

I was huddled up in a blanket next to Vicky. We were in Suzan's room, grieving over the loss of our friend. The room was cold, we refused to put on the heater. I had spent so much time in that room with Suzan and Vicky but now Suzan was gone. The room felt empty and void of all the happiness that used to fill the room. She had everything set up for the sleepover we were going to have that day. It had been a week since she died. We just sat in the room, eating the snacks that were in the room. Every other day our moms would come cook dinner. They went straight home right after to make food for their other kids. I smelled dinner and heard them leave. It was about 10 minutes after that when we realized the room was unnaturally hot. We walked to the door. Vicky went to open it but jumped back instantly when the door burst into flames. I was to shocked to move. Vicky looked around for some other escape route but it was to late. We were surrounded by the fire.

"No way...are we really going to die?" I asked.

Vicky stopped moving for a moment then faced me. Tears rolled down my face as I smiled. She smiled back. We were both crying, about to die but deep down, we knew this would happen. _Fate is cruel sometimes._

"We had a good life didn't we?" I asked.

"Yup. I hope Suzan doesn't get mad that we have to see her so soon."

"Me too. See you on the other side, Victoria."

"See ya later, Lilliana."

After that, the flames engulfed the rest of the room, us included. The pain was excruciating. It literally hurt like hell. We screamed, holding hands as we burned. Soon my senses went numb and I couldn't feel anything. darkness spotted my eyes and my ears were ringing. As I took my final breath, a wave of panic attacked me but it was quickly quieted by the peaceful feeling in my heart. I smiled as reality faded away.

**~VICKYS POV~**

For a week we had stayed in Suzan's room. It was worrying. We hardly talked or moved anymore. We stayed on the bed unless we were going to eat a snack or something. The smell of food wafted into my nose. I didn't have an appetite and it seemed like Lilly didn't either. We sat for a while before the heat got to us. We got up and walked to the door to investigate. I reached for the handle but flinched and jumped back when the door caught flame. I quickly scanned our surroundings for an escape. Luck wasn't on our side and I soon realize that there was no way to escape. Our death was inevitable from the start. We talked for a bit. A thought echoed through my head, _we've met with a terrible fate haven't we... _I screamed in agony as the flames consumed my body hungrily. We clutched each other's hands tightly. From the corner of my eye I saw what looked like a smile on Lilly's face. When I thought of the peace she felt, I couldn't help but smile. My vision turned black and I sighed peacefully. With my hoarse voice I said the last words I would ever say in this world.

"Sorry...Suzan..."

**~LILLY POV~**

I woke up and was immediately blinded by light. I shielded my eyes and sat up. For some reason, I found myself laying on hot ground outside. I looked to my left to see Vicky on the floor next to me. I crawled over to her and shook her.

"Vicky! Wake up! Come on I'm starting to think you're dead!"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, memories flashed through my mind. Screams. Vicky and me burning. The pain. And finally, the last few moments of my life. I clamped my hands over my mouth, feeling like I was going to throw up. Vicky started to sit up slowly. The feeling Passed as quickly as it came. I turned to her and smiled sadly.

"What...happened?" She asked slowly.

"Ehehe...We kinda...died."

Her eyes widened, as if she just remembered. The look passed and was replaced with confusion.

"Wait...then where are we?"

"Don't know. I just woke up before you."

I looked around again. We were in a desert like place. I put my hand down to prop myself up and get comfortable. Instead of the floor my hand rested on a hard, metal object. I looked down To see...A Freaking Scythe. My eyes widened in excitement and I picked it up.

"Holy Shit! This. Is. Awesome!"

"Wha-Oh My God! That is so cool!" She yelled seeing the scythe.

"It was laying on the floor next to me! I found it so it's mine now! Muahahahahaha!"

I then noticed something by Vicky. I pointed at it.

"What's that?"

"Hm?"

She looked down and picked it up.

"Gloves? No, wait...Holy crap, these are cool! They're like brass knuckles in glove form!"

"Cool! Now you can punch trees like in minecraft!"

Vicky started cracking up. That was when I noticed it.

"What happened to your clothes!?" I yelled.

She looked at herself, then back at me.

"What happened to _**your**_ clothes!?"

I looked and started freaking out.

"Who the hell changed our clothes!"

Vicky's face turned red right away. I looked down to study my clothes. It was different than what I expected, in fact, we were in our own clothes. I was in my dark purple skinny jeans, black Death Note shirt, soul and BFF necklace, knee high black boots, and a long black cloak with a hood that covered my eyes. Not to mention I had a **_Badass_** scythe that looked like Spirit*! I looked back at Vicky as she examined her own clothes. She had on a grey Elsword shirt, dark blue jeans, A black version of Add's jacket, and grey converse. Her brass knuckles completed her _**Badass**_ look.

"Why are we in our own clothes? I mean I have this outfit at home so, how did it get here?" I asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but these are my clothes too."

"Gasp! Maybe it's MAGIC! I mean we're supposed to be dead but we ended up here to mention the badass weapons conveniently placed next to us."

"Oh My God! That would be Awesome!"

"Wait, now I'm wondering _why_ we got weapons. Don't tell me there's monsters here or something!?"

"I don't know, there might be..."

Just as she said that, there was a rustling in the bushes next to us.

"D-don't be ridiculous! M-monsters aren't real!"

I inched closer to Vicky as I said that. I was right next to her when a lizard man popped out wielding a spear.

"They're real, we're dead!" I screamed, grabbing Vicky.

"Wait, is that a monster from Elsword!?"

"Holy shit, it is! Oh My God, are we really in Elsword!?"

The lizard man lunged at us but we were in to much shock to dodge. I screamed and gripped Vicky's arm tighter.

"We're gonna die! Again!" I yelled.

"Don't jinx us!"

Just then, a tall guy jumped in front of us and blocked the spear. A small girl with white hair then ran at it and used a massive claw to defeat it in one hit. We stared at the backs of our protectors. That was when I noticed their ears. They were pointed, like an elf's, but I knew better. I had seen them before, on Elwiki. It was Lu and Ciel, the new characters that hadn't come out yet. Meanwhile, Vicky and me had hearts in our eyes. (Ann: Fangirl mode:On Otaku: Boop! XD)

"OH MY GOD! Lu and Ciel!" Vicky yelled.

Apparently me and Vicky had the same idea because we both glomped Lu at the same time.

"The adorableness! I'm gonna die!" I yelled.

"W-What the!?" A very confused Lu yelled.

"You're so cute and adorable! I must keep you!" Vicky yelled.

"No! We must resist! We can't hug her so much or she'll think we're creeps!"

I pried myself off of her. I yanked Vicky off after. Lu was already looking at us like we were crazy.

"We're very sorry!"

We bowed in apology. I smiled again and stood up straight. I turned to a stoic looking Ciel and dragged Vicky with me over to him.

"Thank you for saving us." I said.

"Yeah, thanks."

He gave a small smile.

"Of course."

"By the way, would you happen to know where we are? As in what world are we in?" Vicky asked.

"We are currently on Dragon Road."

I grabbed Vicky and shook her.

"Vicky, we're in Elsword! We're gonna die! For good this time! We can't fight worth shit!" I yelled.

She gave me an exasperated look.

"I'm pretty sure I can fight."

I let go of her and ran over to Lu.

"Lu, take us with you!"

"W-wait, how do you know our names!?"

I backed away a bit and stared at my shoes before putting on a fake smile.

"It's kinda a long story. Why don't we go to a tavern and I'll explain there?"

She looked at me with wary eyes before nodding in agreement. I looked back to see Vicky chatting casually with Ciel. I compared their heights and started cracking up. Vicky must've gotten shorter because she was even shorter than me now. She was a little above Lu's height and reached up to Ciel's chest. _So it's true, Ciel likes small and cute things..._ Vicky gave me a confused look and walked over.

"What happened?"

"Tell ya later. Anyways, we're going to a tavern to explain our situation."

"Oh, ok."

**~VICKY'S POV~**

After Lilly let me go, I decided to go talk to Ciel.

"Yo."

"Hey."

"By the way, how old are you?"

"24."

I gave him a look of surprise.

"Dude, seriously? You look 16. I bet you're not even old enough to drink."

He stared at me with a blank.

"I am 24. I am not lying and I am in fact old enough to drink."

"Suuuuure. You believe that."

He started to look a bit annoyed. I heard Lilly start laughing and turned to see what she was laughing at.

"What happened?"

~**LILLY'S POV~**

We went to a nearby village and headed straight to the tavern. We found a corner booth and sat down quickly. The waitress hurried over to us and took our orders. I got apple juice, Vicky got milk, Lu got water, and Ciel got beer.

"Do tell us what happened." Lu said after we got our drinks.

"Well, I guess I should first tell you that we're not from here. As in not from this world. We're from a place called Washington on Earth. Our best friend had died and we were grieving and refused to leave her house, as she lived alone. Our parents came over and cooked us dinner, or I assume so because I smelled food. I guess they left something on the oven because the house caught on fire. We realized it to late and we were caught in the flame. And we died. Heheh...so that's what happened. Ah, but we have no clue how we got here! We just sort of woke up with new clothes and weapons right next to us."

Lu stayed silent as she processed this, likely analyzing all the possibilities of how we got here. I turned to Vicky to see how she was doing. She gave me a reassuring smile and drank some of her milk. I sighed and turned to see the serious Ciel crying his eyes out. My eyes widened at the sight. Vicky followed my gaze and tried to contain her laughter.

"Th-that's...sooo...sad! _Hiccup!_"

I turned to Vicky.

"What the hell did you say to him!?" I whispered quickly.

"I just told him he didn't look old enough to drink!" She said between laughs.

He heard this and his mood did a 360.

"I told you I wash old enouffff to drink _hiccup!_ Shee dish? Ish ber!"

He stopped talking for a moment and leaned really close to Vicky's face. She immediately stopped laughing and blushed a bit. He squinted and leaned back with a smile.

"You're cute! I liiike you cutie!"

He looked around the table at me and Lu.

"You're all shoooo cuuuute!"

I looked to Lu to see her still deep in thought, oblivious to Ciel's drunkenness. I turned back to Ciel to see him playing with his blade-guns. He swung them around and pointed them at us. I grabbed Lu and ducked out of the way along with Vicky. At the moment neither of us trusted him with those things.

"Ciel I think you should put those down." I said, voice shaking slightly.

"Why shhhould I?"

"Dude put that shiz down! Your gonna freakin kill someone!" Vicky yelled.

Ciel pouted and held them up higher. He ended up whacking a short redhead in the face.

"What the hell man!?"

I looked over to see an angry Elsword glaring at Ciel.

"Holy shit, Elsword is here!" Vicky yelled.

"Oh my god the whole Elgang is here!"

"Lilly!? Vicky!?"

I looked over to the familiar voice.

"Suzan!?" Vicky and I yelled at the same time.

"What the hell are you two doing here!?"

**~END~**

**Otaku: and done!**

**Ann: Drunk Ciel!**

**Otaku: XD**

**Ciel: Do tell me why you decided to make me drunk in this story.**

**Ann: Because we can :D**

**Otaku: I hope this chapter met your expectations :D Next chapter wil be out soon!**


End file.
